My Name is Randy
by medboflight
Summary: She's a real tough cookie with history ties with Tawny. What happens when she starts getting a thing for Twitty and when Louis fears it will come between him and his friends?
1. hi my name is....

7:50 am on a Monday morning. The day was unseasonably cool. Two boys sat outside lost to their own thoughts. These boys, their names where Alan Twitty and Louis Stevens. This was soon interrupted by a loud car screeching to a stop and a not too tall girl stepped out. She was claded out in black leather pants and a complementing halter top. She flung a jacket of black leather as well over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes and slammed the door. 

" Whoa! Dude, check her out!" Twitty said to his friend.

" What at the biker chick?" Louis said not as intrigued by the girl that gave the single finger salute to the car she just exited. 

" Yeah," 

"Twitty, that's a bad girl. Bad girls mean bad news,"

The girl came across the yard of the school. She walked like she owned everything, and could very well have. 

" You two," she said to the boys, " Tell me something,"

" Ye....uh.....yeah?" Twitty stammered out.

"Where can I find the office? First day here, so you know. By the way I'm" 

She was cut off by another voice, belonging to Tawny, " Randy?"

" Tawny girl!" She squealed and the two girls embraced.

" You two know each other?" Louis said. 

" Yeah, Randy lived here back when we were little. Her family moved to Florida when we were what?"

" Seven? Yeah, seven. Miami to be exact. But a lot of my time was spent in Daytona. As you maybe could tell," Randy said. 

"Young lady! That clothing is inappropriate for school grounds. Cover yourself up or I will have to call your parents," the principal chimed in Randy's direction.

"Oh, we don't want that now, do we sir," She said as she slipped her jacket on just as the bell rang. 

She, Tawny, and the boys went towards the entrance of the building.

" Grr, I love a man in a tie. I'm sure I'll be seeing A LOT of that man," Randy said with a smile and the rest laughed along.


	2. by the way my brother's pre-med

The bell rang out for the beginning of third hour. Our friends Louis, Twitty, and Tawny where in their yawn worthy science class. The lecture hadn't even begun yet and Twitty's eyes where drooping. Guess it had to be the anticipation of such.

" Okay, people, time to get started. If you would, open your book to page one ninety five. Oh, uh, can I help you?" the teacher said as the newly familiar face entered the room. 

"Oh, sorry, I had a bit of trouble finding the place," Randy said, " Randy James," 

" Well welcome to our school, I hope you find it enjoyable," the teacher replied, " I'm Mrs. Richards and you can just find you a seat and I hope you don't get completely lost," 

She went over to the table that Twitty was sitting at and plopped down into the seat next to him. " Hey Alan," she said with a smile, " How's your day going?"

" Okay, but we better be quite for now, don't want you getting in trouble on your first day," he answered. 

" Alright, can anyone tell me what they know about..." She stops as she sees that Randy and Mr. Twitty aren't paying attention, but instead, looking at something that Randy has written down. 

"Ms. James, tell me, what do you know about rare diseases?"

"In the human body?" Randy queried.

" Yes, that would be most admirable,"

" Well there is Dasbodh. Yeah that is said to be the root of unhappiness. But for the world of modern day medicine, there is a recent research from the Gaza Medical Institute that reports several cases of pulmonary thromboembolism, which is a altitude illness that occurs mostly at heights over eight hundred feet. It's similar to pulmonary adema. Call me when ever the rest of you catch up," Randy said, finishing quite victorious and with a smart like smirk. 


	3. if you want me come and get me

Three thirty p.m. in the room of little miss Tawny. Lets observe the conversation going on. 

" Hey Tawny girl, can I tell you something and you swear you won't freak out?" Randy asked kneading her hands. 

"Maybe, no promises,"

" What's Alan's situation?" 

" His situation? Oh, you mean you like him,"

" Ah, shut up. What can I say, its the rocker boy thing," Randy said as she covered her face with a pillow to hid the redness of it. 

" He'd defiantly be stoked though," Tawny said.

" He would?" Randy replied, " I'm intrigued," 

Tawny went over and got something in her hand. Hey, guess what, it was a phone. She dialed it and it started ringing.

"Talk to him," She said handing it towards her childhood friend. 

"No. Tawny. I can't,"

The ringing stopped. "Hello?"

" Go ahead, talk to him," Tawny said softly.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Twitty?"

" Yeah,"

" Hey, it's uh, it's Randy,"

"Randy? what's up?"

" You want to see me sometime soon?"

A pause in the conversation.........

" Yes,"

" Then look for me in the place where angels fly," 

She hung up with that note. Tawny looked at her weird. And to get that look from Tawny, her bestest best friend, something had to be up. 

"The place where angels fly?"

" Yeah, I know what I'm doing. If he wants to find me, he'll know where to look,"


	4. so you found me....

A place where angels fly. The words rang through his head. " Angels?" He furrowed his brow. Then he studied his mind. The jacket! " Angels fly, duh!"

The Angels Motorcycle shop. He knew that had to be it. He stumbled down the sidewalk in the direction he thought and hoped that it lied. 

The shop was a multilevel one. The work area was the bottom floor and Twitty guessed someone lived upstairs. He felt kinda uncomfortable in the area. Surfer guys don't exactly fit in with rough necks. And these guys looked about as rough as they get. 

One guy looked at him as he wiped his hands from his work. He nodded his head at Twitty, In what our young friend figured was the want to know what he wanted.

" Hi. Is Randy James here?"

" Yeah. On the roof. Ladder's outside," 

" Okay. Thanks man,"

He followed the instructions that were giving to him and went to find the fire escape ladder . There it was just on the right side, down and everything. He quickly scaled it and found her sitting there blowing smoke from her mouth. 

" Randy?"

" Oh, you found me huh?" She said smiling. 

" What are you doing up here?"

" Thinking. I used to always want to do this when I was younger, but I was to little when we lived out here and when we moved to Miami, we only had one floor and no way to the roof. So," Randy replied, " You wanna play a game?" 

" I guess," Twitty said as he stumbled up the peak of the roof and sit right next to her. Very closely mind you.

" Its called matches," She said striking a match from a book right in their faces. She then stuck it in her mouth and held it with her teeth and blew smoke out the side of her mouth.

" No way. What's the point in it?" the boy asked. 

" Just to be daring," the rebel girl answered. 

" I think I'll pass," He said smiling and at the same time slipping. 

" Twitty!" Randy said grabbing his hand and pulling him back up. 

" I think we better get off of the roof. It doesn't like me much," Twitty said, slipping again.

" Yeah, lets get off the roof," Randy said down on his level and really near to his face and let off a little laugh of discomfort. 

Later on, lets say a few minutes later, the duo were walking down the street. Randy with her fingertips in her front pockets slightly shuffling her feet and Twitty frantically kept fixing his hair. 

"So how did you know where to find me?" Randy asked.

" Your jacket," Twitty replied 

" Oh, duh. Excuse me, I blame the hair color you know," She said smiling, " Actually, I kinda thought that you would get it okay. I wanted to see you again too. I didn't have many friends in Florida. I thought that maybe that we could hit it off good. You do the music thing right?"

" Yeah," he said.

" Well, so do I. I write songs, the vocals. I sing too," Randy said with a wrinkle in her nose when she said the word too. 

" Maybe you could show me that sometime," Twitty said playfully and trying hard to be all sexy like. 

" Maybe," She said stopping in her tracks, " Oh, man, what time is it?" 

" Oh, a little after four thirty, you taking medicine," 

" No, but I told my aunt that I would cook. You doing stuff this weekend?" 

" I don't know. Louis may want to do something," 

"Well, find me if you want to do something, I'm sure I'll be around," She said turning on her heels. She took about a half of a step and then turned back and kissed him....... on the cheek very discretely. 


	5. Before stones are cast, please hear me o...

Ever get that feeling where you want to sing old songs like the one that says " I'm in Heaven"? Well that's what was going on with our young friend here. He was totally completely thinking he was out of his mind in love, or something like that. Sure he had a lot of female attention at different times, but usually around dance time, but never a girl that he thought he stood a snowball's chance in a hot place with. 

Sure he wasn't walking on air, but man, he was close to it when he entered the Steven's household. His friend, being well, his friend, saw this bit of change in him.

" What's up with you man? You look like you were hanging out at a gas station too long," Louis said. 

" What's up with me? What's up? I just got back from seeing Randy. She's the coolest. She's a singer too," Alan said, and continue to go on and on over the details until Louis shut him up.

" Twitty man, I don't know about this girl. She just seems like bad news to me. I've got this feeling, what's it called? Premon something," Louis said.

"Premonition?" Twitty offered.

" Yes, thank you, premonition. And I don't think you should be doing whatever it is that your doing with her," Louis said as he repeatedly poked his poor friend. 

" What about Tawny, you got no problem with her hanging with Randy. I think your just jealous of it all," Twitty said raising his voice some.

" Jealous? Jealous that you've got a crush on some law breaking biker chick? Not even!" Louis ranted on, " You know, I could still be in a relationship if I wanted one. Its just that, well you know that, I,"

" You what? Forget it man, I'm out," Twitty said, not wanting to hear the words of who was to be his best friend. 

Why is it something so tiny, yet so big could come between two friends as these? Perhaps when word gets to our new companion via her best bud in the world right now, she would seek out both party's one at a time. 

She did, and chose very wisely to seek out Louis first. 

" Hey dude, what's up?" She said as she leaned on the locker by his. He in turn basically ignored her. " I know that you don't like me. Its no secret. But I can't see why. I mean we haven't traded exactly traded words or anything really. And I also know that you don't know a whole lot about me," 

" Let me guess, your name's not really Randy is it?" Louis replied finally. 

" Actually no, its Miranda. But Randy is a whole lot better. Your name's really Louis right?" Randy replied.

" Yeah, the lesser known Stevens name," he said in return

" Ah, yeah, the whole living in the family's shadow's frame. Yeah, I know that pretty well. I mean, hello, I'm related to Jesse James. Both the outlaw and the motorcycle guy. I don't know anything much about either of them, but still," 

He kind of laughed at this which sequentially made her smile, " Just give me a chance before stones are cast," and with that she left. 


	6. In the cold November Rain

It was later on that day when our story picks back up. Our now famous, in our eyes at lest, blond boy was sitting out in the school yard with an acoustical guitar on his lap, playing a song that was famous in the eighties, but still rocks none the less. He didn't know that he was being snuck up on from behind. 

" But lovers come and lovers always go. And no one's really sure who's letting go today. Walking away," the voice sang, " If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head. Just knowing that you were mine, all mine. So if you want to love me then darling don't refrain. Or I'll just end up walking in the cold November rain,". The song continued to pour out of the formed mouth of Randy, " Do you need some time on your own. Do you need some time all alone. Everybody needs some time on their own. Don't you know you need some time all alone?" 

They just kept on, locked in the music and the others took notice and came and gathered around them. 

" I know its hard to keep an open heart, when even friends seem out to harm you. But if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you? Sometimes I need some time on my own. Sometimes I need some time all alone. Everybody needs sometime on their own. Don't you know you need some time all alone?" She sat down finally beside him as they continued, " And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame. So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way, cause nothing last forever, even cold November rain," That was the end with a single high note that rang out seemingly like from heaven. 

The two artists' eyes were on each other and the rest of the world seemed far away. But unfortunately this moment was interrupted by a hand waving between their faces.

" Yo, Twitty," said the voice of Louis, " What was that?"

" A jam, we could do it again if that's cool with you man." 

" Nah, that's okay . Yeah, we have class now, so, bye Randy," 

" Yeah, see ya guys later,"

" Dude! That was awesome," Louis said as they where out of Randy's ear shot 

" Yeah," Twitty said giving him five some what discretely. 


	7. Its about time!

Shortly after the bell ring, Louis was in his usual spot after lunch, getting his coffee in the office. 

" Hey sis," he said to the lovely Ren Stevens. 

" Louis," she replied as she nonchalantly took the coffee out of his hands, "I saw the interesting music display Alan gave today. Who is that girl anyways?"

" Oh, that girl. Her name is Randy James. She's old friends with Tawny. She's mean, crude, surly, and man, she rocks," Louis replied, " And I think that she should play with the band some,"

" Oh, well I don't know. I mean all we need is a bassist. I mean, I'm the singer right?" Ren stammered, her feeling of the thought of being replaced showing out. 

" Hey, Don't worry about it Ren. Its just for some fun some time ," Louis contradicted these feelings she was having. 

" Okay, well, then, I haven't any problem with it," She said. 

" Thanks, you're the best," Louis said high fiving her. 

" Yeah, woo who," Ren said in a fake excited tone, " Yeah, I am the best," as she emphasized on the am part. 

Not long after this sibling moment, our young kinda hero, Mr. Twitty was entering the teacher's lounge. No one really knows ,even him, to why, but he felt it was some where he needed to be. 

No wonder, since the magnificent Randy was also there, getting some half price sodas. 

" What are you doing?" Twitty said once he'd snuck up behind her, his chin inches away from her right shoulder. 

" Man, you scared me. What are _you_ doing might I ask. I have study hall and no need to study that I can find, so I'm scoring me and Tawny some drinks," Randy answered as she turned around, and found herself right in his face. This time, neither them felt too nervous and the want to move really. 

" Me, I'm cutting. And I've never been in here so it seemed like something to do. Don't think we'll get caught do you?" He inquired.

"Nah, not this time of day," She said as she went over to the brown leather couch. You know, one of those that cling to your legs in the summer, so when you stand up it feels like your skin's being ripped off? 

" Hey," he said taking a seat next to her, " That was cool earlier,"

" Well, I always take time away from my day to have a good Guns 'n' Roses sing along," 

" Oh, cool. So you write huh?"

" Yeah. I just got one new one done a few days ago. Its called I Won't Be Your Winter,"

" Cool, care to share?"

"Sure," she said, as she cleared her thought and closed her eyes as the beautiful boy watched her closely. 

__

" I won't be your winter anymore. I'm tired of being your reason to cry. I'm not giving up..." He moved in closer to her. She felt him doing so, but did nothing to stop him, " No I'm not giving in. I'm just tired of causing you all this pain. uh huh," he inched in closer until he was right by her body that was sitting in the corner of the couch. " Without your shoulder to rest my head on, it makes me feel so empty. Broken inside. But I've been careless. I haven't thought of you. Can't I see that I've lost me?" She didn't go on to finish up the song. 

No, her eyes flung open to the feel of a soft hand on her cheek. Her eyes met his deep pools that ran deep into his heart and soul. Her mouth was now open slightly in wonderment, not knowing really what to do next. 

He again moved closer, the only difference is that this time, so did she. They stopped, so very close near each other. She then placed her forehead softly against his and he, he tilted his chin up and caused his formed lips to reach hers. 


	8. The weekend starts

The hour slowly slipped away. The two were still there, arms wrapped around each other. Twitty was taking time away from his hair and was curling his fingers around her soft locks. 

" Where did you come from?" He finally said quietly breaking the long silence.

" Um, Miami," she teased.

" I don't know what it is about you, but ever since I first saw you a few days ago, I knew there was something more to you. Weird how things are like that?"

" Hey, me and Tawny are going to the coast this weekend. Bring Louis, that is if you two have made amends and he still doesn't have a blind hatred for me," Randy said. 

" No, the only person he ever permanently feels that way for is Larry Beales,"

" Really, I'm gonna have to keep that name in mind for future reference," Randy said.

" Just don't do anything crazy," Twitty said.

" Nah, nothing _too _crazy," She replied. 

He poked her in a playful way, and they began to horse around, but the bell ringing soon interrupted this fun and both of them got up and headed out in the hallway. The unfortunately had to part ways to go to separate classes, but this give us time to catch up with another would be couple.

"Hey Louis," Tawny said to her infatuation. 

" oh, hi there, Tawny,"

" You get out of this little spout between you, Twitty, and Randy?"

" Yeah, basically. I even suggested to Ren that Randy come jam with us sometime," Louis chimed in.

" Oh, cool. Well, she and I were hoping you and Twitty would spend the weekend with us down by the coast. You know, at the cabin. My parents said that it was okay, just as long as there was no funny business. And Randy's aunt and uncle are okay with it,"

" She doesn't live with her parents?" Louis said, in wonderment.

" No, they're still in Miami. She wanted to come back to school here. She had her reasons, but I'll let her tell you about it when she's ready," Tawny answered

" Sounds good. But wouldn't the adults be slightly worried that we'll get into trouble?" Louis inquired of Tawny. 

" Oh, they know that we won't do anything too bad. Even though rebel is Randy's middle name," Tawny said.

" Really? That's just a cool name. Randy Rebel James. Although it kinda sounds like a wrestler's name. But that's besides the point," Louis said.

" No, Louis, I was joking. Her middle name is Joice. After her grandmother," Tawny said, cutting him off. 

" Okay. I'll see if I can convince my parents to let me go," Louis said as he turned and ran off in the other direction so he wouldn't be late. 

Well of course his parents let him go. He just kinda casually left out the fact that Randy would be going. Upon hearing of this the little Harley momma came up with a brilliant idea.

" From what I hear, your dad wishes he knew how to ride, yes?" Randy said pointing a toward Louis.

"Yeah, he said its his biggest dream," he answered. 

"Hmm. Yes, that will do," Randy said walking in a small circle once.

" What?" Tawny said.

" I'll try to gain your dad's trust Louis in this way. Naw, it's stupid," Randy said, intentionally teasing them.

" No, come on," Louis encouraged her more to tell. 

" Okay, I will teach your dad to ride," She said continuously pointing to Louis, " If you," She pointed then to Twitty, " will teach me to surf. Fair deal? A skill for a skill,"

"Well okay, I'm game," Twitty answered

" Yeah, you know I did need to get my dad something for his birthday," 

And while this planning was going on, the blonde duo also had another plan up their sleeves. Oh yes, they were planning on trying to figure out a way to reunite their two best friends. 

The decided to pair off boy girl. This may prove the best to do. So they thought, let us see.

" Hey, Tawny, could you come help me with something inside?" Alan said.

" Sure, I guess,"

And the opportunity presents itself. 

" So, Louis. Tell me what's on your mind," Randy said as she watched as his eyes followed Tawny inside until she was out of his sight range.

" Oh, nothing too important,"

" Please. Louis, I know we've only known each other for about a week, but can you give me a listen here?" 

" Okay,"

" I know how you feel about Tawny and about how she feels about you too, man. I think its crazy that you two aren't together. This coming from someone who is basically herself crazy doesn't exactly help," She said over the crashing waves

" I hear what your saying, and I believe you. It's just that things don't really seem like the time is right, right now at lest. She's way too mature for me. She needs someone that she can carry out an intelligent conversation with. Someone that can get all angst with her. I mean, I'm like the Mike Myers to her Emily Dickinson,"

" No, you know what you can be? The Jimmy Falon to her, well, I would say more that she's a Pink. But that's just me," Randy answered

" Jimmy Falon? You'd say that?"

" Yeah, after all, you are a cute dork," She said taping his ankle lightly with her boot.


	9. When the morning comes

Back at the Stevens fort, Ren was busy in her room chatting away with Ruby. 

" So, you hear anything new and interesting lately?" Ren asked the gossip queen.

" Well, there's suppose to be a totally hot new guy from Spain coming in next week. His name is Roberto. And lets see, Tracy Torres is newly single after she caught Mark messing around in the back of the gym with Alicia Owens. But that's okay because I never felt they went good together anyway. Can you imagine what their kids would look like with his teeth and her nose?" Ruby said pausing to laugh with Ren, " Oh," she said going on "and word on the street is that you may be replaced by Twitty's new little girlfriend,"

" I'm not being replaced! She's just going to jam with us some," Ren said very sharply but stopped short once the whole message got through, " Wait, you called her his new girlfriend?"

" Yeah, Preston told Debra, who in turn told Sammy Jones, that relayed to Jonathan who told me that they were cutting class fifth hour and ended up kissing. And they haven't really been apart from each other since," Ruby announced.

"Well isn't that something. That girl works her magic fast,"

" You jealous of her because she's taking your place?"

" For the last time! She...Is....Not...Taking...My....PLACE!" Ren yelled. 

Good Saturday morning campers and camptresses. The boys and girls stayed up about all night talking to each other. But it was Randy that stayed up the latest of them all. The reason being that around two in the morning sudden inspiration hit her. So, she quietly snuck out of Twitty's sleeping touch and grabbed his guitar, a pen, and some paper and quietly went outside to write. She finished just before the sky begin to pink up with the approaching dawn. 

But soon, sleep caught up with her, and she quickly finished up the last line of lyric before slipping off on the patio deck floor; her arms curled around the possession of one of the best things in her life. And as her eyes began to close, his eyes started to open. This was the day that he was going to start her lessons. But where was she?

He knew that he had went to sleep with her right there. Why would she had left? He figured he should better go find her. He went up stairs and found nothing.

'She's got to be outside,' He though. She was. Call him clairvoyant if you will. He couldn't help but smile at her with her arm wrapped around the guitar and her chin resting in the curve of the top. He wanted to lock this picture away inside of him forever. Her so relaxed and her hair blowing in the salt wind. She like that didn't make her look so tough. She seemed like she needed protecting somewhat. So small and seemingly alone in a vast world. He couldn't reach into the never-ending aspects of his mind to find logic to why she wanted to be with him. 

He wanted to hold her and take care of her. Be the best thing he could for her. Watch over her when she was afraid. Carry her when she couldn't go on anymore on her own power. It was a feeling so strange that it was some kind of overwhelming on his spirit. But he feel so good with it and he didn't want that feeling to stray from him. 

This moment made him think of that Aerosmith song called Angel. From what he could remember, which wasn't that good, in the video, there was a blonde going wild somewhat, but deep down, she was amazing too.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to have her in his arms. So, he went over and got on his knees and planted a beautifully tender kiss on her. Then moved the edge of his thumb around the contour of her face. This feeling kept getting stronger in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what it was. 

Her eyes were again flung open by his touch. She looked a bit startled and then slightly mad, but she smiled at the now focused sight of his face. 

" Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

" About six thirty," he answered

" Man, I was up all night boy,"

" Doing what?"

"Writing," 

" Oh cool. Ready to get started?"

" On what?" Randy asked

" Your lessons," Twitty replied

" Oh, no. You come here first," she said pulling him to her closely, " Stay here with me for a bit," 

Remember those feelings he was having earlier about being completely out of his mind in love? She was starting to have those feelings too. You thinking maybe that they might be? Only time can tell. 

" Come on lets go," he said getting up

"Wait," She said as she yanked him back down and kissed him the first kiss that she started and the first one that had been witness by anyone. 

" Dude, Tawny you see that?" Louis said from up on the wrap around up stairs balcony. 

" Yeah, I did. I think it rocks," She said as she handed him something to drink

" Yeah, I kinda do too. But its a bit weird. She's only been here a week and look at the damage she's done," He said and when got a look he soon changed his tone with a clear of his thought, " So to speak," he said with a smile. She then put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 


	10. A little bit of light shed on things

Here we are again. Picking up about a half an hour after we left off. One pair is up to their waist in sea water with a short board next to them and the boy explaining things with his hands frantically. 

" I have a feeling this is going to be kind of funny" Louis said.

" And _I_ have a feeling we may get some colorful langue lessons today," Tawny said. 

She was right. About that time, Randy lost her balance and smacked the water hard. When she came up the cry of ouch and something else rang across the air.

" Wow, I didn't think someone our age knew all those words," Louis said.

" Oh, believe me, that's nothing," Tawny laughed 

" I still can't see how they got it going on so good," Louis said. 

" Well, she's not just one thing. I mean, she's really complex. Always has been. Right now she's a biker, rocker, nature lover, soulful, kinda a beach bum in the works, and she's taking up kick boxing. And that's just today," Tawny explained as they watched Randy again try to get up with Twitty's hand guiding her a bit. This time she stayed up longer and when she started to fall, she let herself down.

" Sounds kind of like someone else I know," Louis said softly

" Oh? Who?" Tawny said.

" You," Louis replied. 

" Me?" She said.

" Yeah. The rebel with some kind of deep harboring cause that likes to be daring but also likes musicals," He said laughing a bit at the end. 

" When did yo get so deep?" She asked him

" I've always thought this way, I just tend not to show it too much," He said.

" Well you should," She responded, " I like it," 

The day progressed on and the four packed their things up and readied themselves to catch the evening ferry back into the port. With bags and cases in hand, they waited, and waited, and waited a bit more. Soon, they grew weary of waiting and sat down and tried to pass the time.

" Hey," Twitty said, " What exactly did you write last night ,or this morning, or whatever?" 

" A song," Randy replied nonchalantly 

" Well, I know that dork. But I thought you didn't know how to write music," He said in return.

" I never said that. I just haven't tried. I can play anything and about everything. Guitar, bass, drums, and the keys a little bit," She said calmly.

" Well, are you going to let me see?" he finally said. 

"Okay, okay," she said handing him the notebook as he got out his guitar. 

He began to play over it offhandedly. It was pretty up beat and different.

" Man, this rocks. You gotta play it at Steve's party," Twitty said

" Steve?" Randy asked

" My dad. Twitty is suppose to supply entertainment but there's not going to be a singer or a drummer since me and my sister both will be involved. Yeah, we don't have a bassist either," Louis said.

" Well, I guess I can help in two spots and I know of someone that can play the drums. Now, what would you do without me?" Randy said.

" Be without those things," Tawny said as they stood when they caught sight of the boat. 


	11. Plans are made for celebration

We catch back up with the crew over at the Stevens's domicile on a Thursday afternoon right after school. Steve wasn't there and wouldn't be home until late, so it gave them chance to plan for the commemoration that would come soon enough. 

" Okay, are we ready to start?" Eileen said.

" No, we're still waiting on, um, on Randy," Louis said discreetly.

" Randy? Randy? I don't think I know him," his mother said. 

" That's because," Ren said, " The him is a her," 

" Yeah, she just moved back here like two weeks ago from Miami. She and Tawny were friends when they were little," Louis said.

" Well that's nice. And its sweet of her to help us with this," Eileen said. 

" Yeah, she's helping you with the music right Twitty?" Louis said to his distant friend.

" Yeah," he said, not really knowing what was going on, just responding to his name. 

Soon there was a short, yet strong looking blonde bursting though the door in a hurry. This did get Twitty's attention and he got up and greeted her with a smile and a hug.

" So sorry that I'm late. I ran into a bit of a mishap," She said.

" What happened?" Tawny asked.

" Oh, nothing really. I just lost my temper and threatened to set someone on fire. Nothing big, I just got a lecture about how I should hold my tongue when I'm angry," Randy replied

" Oh, is that all that happened? Just threatened to set someone on fire," Ren said. 

" Yes. And let me guess, your Ren right?" she said

" Yeah," Ren replied.

" And you're Mrs. Stevens I presume?" Randy said to Eileen and offered her a hand, " Hi, Randy James,"

" Nice to meet you Randy. You're from Miami, right?" 

" Yes ma'am. I'm living with my Aunt Maria and Uncle Charles. They own the Angels Motorcycle Shop east of here," Randy said politely.

" Oh, yes, I know that one. My husband has looked in there several times," she chuckled.

" yeah. They named it for my little twin cousins that my aunt miscarried," Randy said 

" Oh, that's sad. Its a sad thing, that is," Eileen said. 

" Naturally, but I still have the ever annoying Matt there," Randy said

" Well, we better get started," Ren said.

" Okay," Tawny agreed, " Twitty, you, me and Randy need to get the music ready,"

" Okay," Twitty said

" Sure thing Tawny Dean," Randy said with silliness. 

Randy wiped out her songbook and Twitty got his guitar ready as Tawny clicked on her little keyboard. 

" Okay," Randy said, " See this part?"

" Uh huh," Tawny said

" That's the part I need you two to sing if that's okay," she answered. 

" No problem," Tawny said

" No complaints here either," Twitty said.

" Okay, and on the last verse, instead of the na nas, you guys sing it too and I kinda go off on my own thing but I come back at the end and it finishes with that guitar part right there," Randy said. 

" Man, this is so gonna rock out," Twitty said.


	12. Man, we rocked out!

Sunday afternoon, two o'clock. The masses were gathered in the Stevens's back yard. Everyone was conversing and Steve had a permanent smile plastered on his face. But the people stopped to look when the sounds of the band soon began ring over to their ears.

Randy went through the bass part solemnly and an unknown boy pounded out the drum beat as Twitty and Tawny provided the rest. 

" I'm not superman, sometimes I find it hard to stand in this world that keeps you on your toes," Randy sang out, " But if you could see me now. I feel so alive," she kept on getting a glow on her face as she continue to sing and play along with the rest.

" I'm running fast, I'll win this race. I'm not backing down or letting up on my pace. These eyes of mine no longer cry. I've got strength inside I never knew existed. Hello world your mine to own," She continued on

" Dad here, I got you something," Louis said over the band as they continued on

" Louis, you know you didn't have to go spend your money on me," Steve shouted.

" No its okay, really," Louis said, since he didn't pay for it.

Steve opened an envelope and read the little certificate that lay within, " Presented to Steve Stevens on this day, May third, one set of motorcycle lesions curtsey of Angels Motorcycle Shop and the James family. Louis, this is awesome," Steve said with the excitement of a child. 

" Yeah, I know," Louis said. 

The band played on " Back in my home town, people were out to drag my dreams down. They say ' Rock and roll, you know that stuff's dead, better get those thoughts out of your head'. And yet, I'm standing here today. Ha! Guess you were wrong," Randy kept on and paused as the drummer clicked his sticks and counted to three. 

" I'm running fast. I'll win this race. I'm not backing down or letting up on my pace. These eyes of mine no longer cry. I've got strength inside I never knew existed. Hello, hello, hello. I've got dreams inside pouring from my heart, my heart. I'm calling you. These eyes of mine no longer cry. I've found my strength. It lies inside. This world, it's mine," The last notes smacked the air like gold and the end of this chapter came to a close. 


End file.
